Making deals
by deltafrost
Summary: sin is supposed to be fun but when your an evolved you gotta make deals with who ever you get and going to a school full of monsters with hormonal problems what could go wrong also contains smut and violence and gore and drugs and alcohol
1. Chapter 1

The only sound that could be hard was a Kawasaki 300 dirt bike going down the empty streets of New York City shit hit the fan black watch was shut down and with very few evolved left we all went into hiding trying to get to remaining loved ones and friends others tried to find cure for themselves others just took another identity. Me I just remained myself wandering around trying to live to see another day my family dead thanks to black watch friends dead thanks to black watch but when I did get the chance to meet Alex mercer I took it he gave me what I wanted and got my fill of blood. My name sin hawks I'm your average 18 year old black hair green eyes I might be a weapon but I carry weapons on me for certain reasons I don't like to use the virus because it's makes a seen that's why I carry my glock 18 and my MP5 with red dot sight and my favorite piece M4A1 with holographic scope and fore grip. I wear my black trench coat and wearing my favorite bands t-shirt Suicidal silence and I wear my military boots and my black and sort of greyish camo military pans which are full of clips for my guns.

As I keep going I see some weird dude on some black robes but the problem is I can't see his face and after a mile or two that same man is in front of me I slow down and put the kick stand down and take my helmet off and immediately point the glock at him and ask "alright ass hole what do you want with me I can see you wanting me"

You know I can offer you place of institution where all kinds of special people go like you I know what you are sin so how about coming to attend my academy" out of the blue a yellow bus with a small trailer and his bag full of is personal things.

"ok 1 what's in it for me and 2 if I go anyone who tries to fuck with me I will put a bullet through their head and if I feel like consuming them don't interrupt me or there will be more bodies and 3 if I'm smoking don't touch my cigarettes" he then nodded to him but said "1 you get a better life and you can deal with a small problem I have with the security 2 I can't say for certain because hormonal teenagers in yokai academy are hard to deal with and if you do kill a person you deal with the parents and 3 fine but if the smoke detectors go off I know who to go for" sin just shrugged and said "deal"

"good and you going to wear this he looked to the yokai uniform" after he said that he immediately got the fuck you finger and hell to the fuck to the no the headmaster just looked surprised the outburst he then started his bike again and drove up the ramp and grabbed his weapons and smokes and phone with headphones and went to the front and stepped up and immediately noticing the guy ahs flashy eyes "nice bro mine are glowing red" almost immediately did his eye color change to red and his hair go from black to Crimson Mohawk to reveal his true identity he then started walking towards the back of the bus and plant himself in the middle of the bus and close his eyes as soon as he opened them the bus driver spoke and said "you know what you are in for kid, with a school full of monsters he shrugged he knew he did some things that regular people will call him a monster and he knew he was.

After an hour of riding they were finally there and he then exited the bus and got his bike and bag and headed the way the scarecrow pointed after a coupled minutes of driving he had arrived with his headphones in listening to "OUR APOLOGIES by MUSHHROOMHEAD". Little did he know people were watching him ride his bike and not get in trouble with the security? But how wrong were they as he was riding he wanted to do a wheelie finally finding a parking spot and taking his helmet almost immediately he is met with the head masters there with some papers in hand one of which was his classes and his dorm room number 24 he just stared at the headmaster with his face remaining cool and casual

"Sup headmaster" as he took his headphones

The headmaster just smiled and waved "for a boy as young as you, you seem to be very calm about this since you're going to school for monsters" sin just shrugged and grimaced remembering all the innocent people he killed before and he isn't afraid to do it again

"well I must be off to take care of the important matters" he handed him his keys and walked to the boys dorm room to drop his bag off leaving only his M4A1 and carrying his SMG and pistol keeping it in his trench coat making sure to keep them hidden from people as possible he didn't want people to find his weapons stash. He plugged his phones in and light his cigarette and started to head to class, as he was heading to class girls would give him curios glances and a couple lust full glances. Men they would only glare.

Sin finally made it to class and sat in the back with people getting in their seats and whispering about the new kid, sin just only sat down and relaxed as the bell rang a teacher with cat ears and a tail presented herself saying something about how monsters must conceal their identity's sin con honestly careless he was here for the free housing and killing something. As sat down a girl came in and bowed her head saying she sorry shoes late almost immediately all the boys perked up but sin just kept his face the pink haired girl just went and sat down in an empty desk.

" why don't we just kill the men and children and rape the women" a boy with brown hair said as te teacher was about to say something sin decided to speak up "cause black watch has already got that covered bro" everyone looked to find the voice and sin stood up and walked over to the kid who says he got balls and got in front of him and said "you know look familiar do you have a brother or sister" he nodded and stated brother and sin spoke in a cheerful voice and said "ahh so that's why you look so familiar yea I was with mercer and we saw your brother he was with black watch and boy was he a fighter but in the end I tore his arm off and beat him with it his final words were "you son of a bitch"" everyone just watched with big eyes

"here take the gun and shoot me" he throws his pistol on the desktop and had the kid grab the gun and aim it at his head "well pull the trigger kid you want to kill a man here" he was shaking and sin could see it in his eyes "PULL THE FUCKING TRIGGER YOU WANNA KILL A MAN WELL HERE" BAM students just watched in shock as the kid pulled the trigger and shot the new guy he remained there with a serious look in his eye and said "be faster next time cause if you challenge me again I will kill you without remorse I killed before I aren't afraid to do it again" sin went back to his desk and sat down.

 **Delta frost ere saying hanks for the reviews on my other fic yea im doing a Rosario fanfic and the mlp one will be done also I do smoke weed legally and yes there will be smut in these fanfics I don't hold back people you have to understand that if I do something I go all out and don't hold back so if anyone wants to be a tit bitch over this shit grow the fuck up and pop your mouth off your moms tit**


	2. Chapter 2

**Delta frost here any anime fans looking to see a HOTD fanfic, ya sorry about the scattered post but working will take life from you**

"Ms. Neckrome if you will" with a roll of his hand she continued on with what she was blabbing on about. After a couple minutes sin phone decided to start ringing with the ringtone "Of Fearful Men by After the Burial" almost immediately look towards him more specifically his phone. He just chuckled and picked up the phone answering it believing it or not it was mercer himself "mercer you son of bitch how has it been… mhmm fucking heller is gone good, also I took up some job for this academy … no just a little pest that can be done by myself now I do believe your sister woke up from your coma …WHAT, fine I won't find him" sin face was a pure rage right now "Mr. Hawks will you put that device down and-"she did not get to finish her sentence because she getting a glare from sin "listen her very carefully if you would like to live to see another day you will do good to go back to your thing I respect you and all but when mercer is on the phone it'd be best to let me talk to him mercer I have to let you go I have some business to take care of"

Almost immediately 2 security students came in and whispered to Ms. Neckrome she nodded and the student on the left spoke up "will sin hawks stand up and come with us." after that was said sin reached for his boot but nobody was expecting for sin to throw a combat knife in the head of the student that spoke and in an instant sin was in front of the other one and grabbed his throat and spoke "now I believe you have a commanding officer I need you to deliver a message for me because at the last month of school because if he keeps sending his men my way the bodies are going to rise and I don't feel like consuming that many so nod your head and be a good boy because if you don't shit will hi the fan and I think I will find your family and kill them all so be a good boy I expect it to be done" he then drooped the teenager and climbed to his fee then went over to the body and lifted it for the students to see. "Now does anyone wish to continue their little trio of bandits and take over the school, I sure hope not because mercer loves his little factions" he just had his glare for the rest of class "mercer I have to leave call me back when our little problem is solved" the bell rang and signaled the end of class and continued on his way to relax in his dorm only to be stopped when he was about to enter his dorm "Excuse me but could you help me for a second sin was it-yes can you please help me get rid of this boy" the blue haired girl say she was a little smaller than sin and had nice curves with a skirt cut low she had a hourglass figure and nice bust, getting back on topic sin looked over her shoulder and saw that same kid from earlier drooling over her "hey buddy come here" the guy came and was in front of his face little did he know sin pulled his 1911 out and hid it in his trench coat and said "hey there something on your knee when the kid stopped ogling the blue haired girl he looked down at his leg only to feel a surge of pain in his top half the leg his muscles tightening and screaming in agony after the bullet went through his entire leg "AHHHHH" he fell down over his weight and held his leg, sin took a knee beside him and said "you know in America if you were caught doing that to them they would've kicked your ass then maybe if you're lucky thy would've let you live so do yourself a favor don't go ogling at girls they kind of don't like it."

Blue haired girls POV

'Finally now that the boy is out of the way I can finally begin phase 1' she then said "thank you for the help hope to see you again-"

"Sin, sin hawks"

Back to sin POV

Weird girl "shut up you big pussy let's take you to the nurse" he then lifted the boy with his arm over his shoulder carrying the kid to nurse dropping him off and telling the nurse that a bullet just came out of nowhere and he had his guns on safety when the nurse went to ask the kid however he was off his ass due to much melatonin he was lolly gaging the nurse just raised a brow and right then and there said "yea you have fun with later" sin then walked to his dorm undisturbed this time and while walking he saw that same girl getting all the boys attention while the girls looked at her in jealously sin just shrugged it off he was once in a relationship till he found out that she was killed trying to protect her family in the end she did but she didn't make it each and every memory he thought about the kid they had turning 12 weeks old I left him with their grandparents where he belongs till this war is over they will remain away from me and new York not until I feel it's safe for him to come back but this monster school would seem like a temporary safe place just to see him 5 years does change a man he probably doesn't even remember me as his fiancé was beautiful if she would've made it out alive she would want to see her kid again as sin was making his way back he made a stop at the head master office and making a simple request to have this letter sent to see his son again and hopefully understand why I left him for safety to protect him maybe uncle mercer will stop by and help him understand why.

 **Delta frost here saying I could really use some reviews please also I need an couple ideas for some stories you want them give me some time also I got a new story idea for HOTD and I plan to do these stories randomly.**


End file.
